User talk:Pwhdavey
Don't know if I already sent this to you back when you were an anon, but I figured you might want to read it. Welcome to Foodie and thanks for the skewer entry. Hi there! As one of Foodie's contributors, I'd like to personally welcome you into the community. Don't be fooled into thinking that this is a machine-generated response. I am a real human being who took the time to press a few buttons to deliver this message to you. I'd love to help you find your way around Foodie. Please don't hesitate to reply to this message if there's anything I can do to help. Tell us more about you We're a community of foodies here, and we'd like to know more about you. So: *Be sure to tell the community something about yourself by filling by adding information to your userpage. *Give your profile an icon/avatar. You can change/update your avatar by using the "upload image" box to the right. Share your stuff * Want to share your opinions on food? Write an article or comment on others. * Have a recipe everybody loves? Just cook something really cool that you'd like to share with others? Add it to Foodie. Help build our food encyclopedia *This site works just like Wikipedia, only for food! Check out the encyclopedia here, and add your food knowledge. ** Maybe you want to write about your favorite food? ** How about rating your favorite and least favorite foods? *There are tons of things you can do! You can even see what the rest of the community is talking about or working on using our "Site Scout", the real-time site activity monitor. Questions? Problems? Please let me know if I can assist you with anything. Elocina 18:49, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for Apples. Foodie already has an Apple article, so I'm thinking of merging content from Apples into Apple. I would put up a merge template, but the site doesn't have one yet. I need to work on making one. Templates don't work the same way on Foodie as they work on wikiHow, so it may take me a little while... Also thanks for writing the avocado article. Elocina 23:52, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Granny Smith Picture You could do either. The picture could be used to show an example of a type of green apple or what the granny smith apple looks like. I'll leave the choice to you :). Btw, I've been planning to add some encyclopedia articles on heirloom varieties of apples like the Newtown Pippin and Cox's Orange Pippin. I'll probably start working on that tonight. Elocina 01:08, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Granny Smith Apple Ok, I understand now. Maybe it should go to Granny Smith (Apple). I'm just thinking about the future, when two types of food may have the same variety name. Might be good to start planning for that now, rather than later. Btw, I plan on using the same merge tag from Wikipedia, as soon as I know where to put it. The naming conventions here are a bit different from those on wikiHow. Elocina 02:30, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Merge Tag I made a simple one-sentence merge tag, but I don't think it looks right. You can see an example of it here. WDYT? Elocina 02:46, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Great ideas... in terms of the color and the centering. How, then, do I implement that? I just don't want to do a lot of text at this point, since Foodie doesn't really have a merge policy, so like you said taking something from wH or 'pedia wouldn't make sense in the context of Foodie. Elocina 02:59, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Great! I'll experiment with a bit later. Thanks so much! Elocina 04:04, 19 December 2007 (UTC) re:merge template I'll contact someone to see what I can do. Also, I want to create a stub template for articles like Pio Quinto.